


The Good Things

by angelus2hot



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcellus would know her anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Things

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Good Things  
>  **Fandom:** The Originals  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Marcellus/Rebekah  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Marcellus would know her anywhere.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word masquerade on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

The second she walked into the room Marcellus’s spirits lifted and a smile stole across his face. He knew it was her. Even with her face covered by the elaborate mask she wore for the Masquerade Ball he knew. He would know Rebekah anywhere. Blind he would know her.

Marcellus walked over to her and held out his hand. “My lady, May I have this dance?”

For a brief moment he feared she might refuse his request but she inclined her head, placed her hand in his and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor.

_Life was good._


End file.
